


Better Than A Hug

by StrangeStars



Category: A Young Doctor's Notebook
Genre: Gay, M/M, Riding, Smut, same person sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 02:46:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11118276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangeStars/pseuds/StrangeStars
Summary: The doctor helps the Nika (younger self) when it comes to coping with his addiction.





	Better Than A Hug

**Author's Note:**

> I finished this today, and decided there needs to be more fanfic of this because they are hella gay. I know it's himself but like the gay.

"You need to relax." The doctor stated in a calm tone, looking at his younger self. 

Nika looked up, eyes bloodshot, and the heaviest and darkest of bags under his eyes. "Relax? How do you suppose I relax? Do you have any morphine?" 

The doctor sighed and shook his head. "Do I look like I would?" 

"Well your me aren't you?" Nika scoffed, as he ran a hand through his already disheveled hair. 

The doctor let out a tisk from his pink lips, dark eyes darting down to the boy, from his seat on the bed. "I know what you need." 

"Morphine." The younger one stated. 

"No. A hug." 

"Get away from me unless your have morphine, or cocaine." Nika said as he moved opposing the doctor. The doctors lips curled into a smirk as he went after the younger one, tackling him, and pinning him to the bed. 

The doctor held onto him tightly as the younger one looked up, limp against his will under the hold of the stronger man. "Still don't feel better?" 

Nika shook his head giving a huff, as he met the doctors eyes. "Not unless you have drugs, then I think you know very well the current state I am forced in." 

The doctor rolled his eyes overlooking the younger one. "Alright, I have something else, and it's better than a hug." 

"What?" Nika sighed. 

The doctors gaze got darker, lustful, as his pale pink lips made his way onto the younger's bright pair. Nika was shocked at the sudden action, struggling to pull away from his tight embrace. The doctor knew what he wanted, needed, so he gave him just that. 

The doctor swiped his tongue along the inside of Nika's lips, causing the younger to let out one of the sweetest sounds. The doctor smiled as he let himself enter in, his tongue exploring the familiar area. Nika allowed him all the room he needed, a barely audible moan escaping his lips, causing him to part wider to the man. 

He wasn't even undressed yet. 

The doctor distracted Nika with the heavy kiss, as he put his thigh in the middle of Nika's legs, pressing up to his erection, still growing. The doctor parted, a string of spit still connecting them the doctor licked away from his lips. 

"Excited are we?" The doctor asked cockily, in a subduing tone, causing Nika to shiver, his bottom lip quivering from the pressure on his erection. 

"Shut up you cocky bastard, just get my bloody pants off." Nika scolded. 

The doctor chuckled, holding onto his waist, he got a grip of his pants and pulled them down harshly all the way to his ankles. Nika knocked them off leaving him butt naked from the waist down. 

The doctor gave a smirk once again just to piss off Nika, as he worked off the buttons, kissing along his neck, sucking on that sweet spot in the crook of it. Nika let out a sweet moan to the doctors ear, as the doctor took off Nika's shirt completely. 

Nika's hands fumbled to reach the doctor unbuttoning and pulling off his shirt, and his pants all well, leaving both men aroused more at the sight of their naked bodies. 

The doctor's mouth sucked and kissed its way down Nika's body. Tracing and memorizing every curve and scar with his tongue as he went. Nika's thighs were already shaking, his hands gripping the older ones silver black hair. He bit his lip, knowing he may break the skin if he bit too hard. Although Nika couldn't care less right now. 

The doctor teasingly licked down his length carefully, ignoring more parts as he gave a wide lick to Nika's hole. The doctor, started stroking himself, getting himself ready as he lubed Nika up by kissing and licking his hole. 

Nika moaned at all the pleasure he felt, a louder one escaping his lips once he felt the tip in him. It was an unreal sensation, he could just come then and there, thankfully he didn't. The doctor put in more, causing more delicious sounds from the younger boy. 

The doctor moaned himself from the younger one beneath him, as he started to rock his hips, into the pale entrance of the young doctor. 

Nika moaned out switching from hair to covers, needing a better hold.

The doctor kept a steady pace, going faster and faster, until there was a steady stream of moans coming from Nika. 

The doctor felt a deep coil within his abdomen, which meant the same for Nika, and soon. The doctor, held Nika from the back flipping them over, he laid back as he positioned Nika sitting straight on his lap, cock just in the right spot. The doctor kissing the book of his shoulder looking at him almost hungrily. "Move." He commended. 

Nika nodded as he grabbed onto the doctors shoulders, moving on it, moaning as he got it to hit against his prostate. The doctor moaned just by how deep Nika was. They both let out a steady escalating harmony of moans, as the doctor took a grip on Nika's cock, stroking it rough and fast, as the young boy picked up his speed, moving his hips up and down on the older man's lap. 

"Nika- I c-can't." 

"Just do it, holy fuck." 

The doctor came with a moan, into Nika, as Nika came on the older man's abs.

They both laid back on the bed, Nika laid spread on top of the doctor. The doctor put a protective hand around Nikas back, and one in his hair, playing with the brown locks.

Nika caught his breathe, closing heavy eyelids. The doctor watched the young boy get comfortable in his arms. 

"Спокойной ночи маленький." The doctor whispered into Nika's ear. 

Nika nodded against his chest as he dozed off into a blissful sleep, the doctor with a smug smile on his face, falling suit right after. 

 

 

(Translation: good night, little one)


End file.
